


We All Need Some Help Now and Then

by kbl55429



Series: Malec against the world. [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blackmail, Camille being a bitch, Doctor Alec Lightwood, Fashion Designer Magnus Bane, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbl55429/pseuds/kbl55429
Summary: Magnus had been distant, Alec overhears why.





	We All Need Some Help Now and Then

Alec was supposed to meet Magnus at the restaurant after his shift but on his way to work this morning some asshole drove through a puddle and sprayed him soaking him and his change of clothes for the evening. He was lucky that Isabelle covered the last hour of his shift after he asked so he could run home and get a change of clothes. Thing between him and Magnus had a little rough lately but they were trying to work through it.

 

Magnus has been distant and when Alec asked if he was having an affair Magnus swore he wasn’t and Alec believed him. He knew Magnus would never do that but he was just desperate to learn what was wrong with his boyfriend of three years. He said things at work had been rough, they were having problems with their supplier and suggested them having dinner at Alicante, one of Alec’s favorite restaurants. Alec was excited, he hadn’t been in ages.

 

He walked into the building waving at George, the front desk operator, the kid was a sweetheart working at night to pay his way through college. He and Magnus always tried to slip him a big tip, but the kid would only take a small amount and they would always find the rest in their mailbox. He hit the button for the penthouse, when he got off the elevator and got closer to the loft door he heard a lot of yelling. He recognized the other voice, it was Camille, Magnus’ psychotic manipulative ex-girlfriend. “Magnus I don’t think you understand how blackmail works, if you don’t break up with him soon you’ll leave no choice but torelease the video and photos.”

 

“Come on Camille, why are you doing this, please.” Magnus was begging, in all the years he’s known Magnus he’s never hear him so desperate, “there has to be another way, I’ll pay you whatever you want just please.”

 

“Oh Magnus darling, the only thing I want is you, you have a week or I release it.” Alec heard her heels clicking closer to the door and he ran around the corner so she couldn’t see him. He waited about ten minutes so he knew she wouldn’t come back and made his way inside the loft. Magnus was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

 

“What does she have on you?” Alec asked getting straight to the point.

 

Magnus head snapped up and there were tears running down his cheek. “Alexander...how much of that did you hear?”

 

Alec walked over, sat down and spoke, “enough, what does she have Magnus?”

 

Magnus released a breath, “a video and photos of her kissing me but I swear Alec I didn’t kiss her back. I was cutting through an alley because I was late for a meeting and she just came out of nowhere and kissed me. I pushed her away as soon as I realized but the damage had been done. I guess she had someone hiding and she doctored it to make it look like we were making out. Please Alexander you have to believe me.”

 

“Of course I believe you Magnus I know you would never do that. But you should’ve came to me. You shouldn’t of had to deal with this by yourself.” Alec pulled him into a hug.

 

“I’m so sorry Alexander,” Magnus spoke into his shoulder, inhaling that familiar scent of sandalwood he loved so much. “I thought I could but now I’m all out of options. I’ve stalled as long as I could. What do we do?”

 

Alec smiled, “for now we go to dinner. I been looking forward to this all week, I won’t let that bitch spoil it. Clean yourself up and go to the restaurant, I’ll meet you there.”

 

Magnus leaned in and kissed him, Magnus pulled away before they could get lost in the moment like they always did. “I love you Alexander.”

 

“I love you too, now go.”

 

That night for the first time in a couple of weeks he actually saw Magnus genuinely smile. He knew they still had a lot to figure out but for that night they enjoyed themselves. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll add the second chapter tomorrow and I might add more at a later date.


End file.
